It's all I want
by Shootingstarlz
Summary: What if after Nnoitra "kills" Grimmjow he wakes up with no recollection of who he is! Mature themes later but for all those who love and daydream about the King. DISCLAIMER:I don't own Bleach or any of the characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Ya made it to the first chapter! Meaning the intro didn't drive y'all away, thankyasomuch! This is longer than the intro (duh) but um please review and hopefully enjoy!**

* * *

Dust. Fucking. Everywhere.

It muffled the already bleak landscape, blurring the dark horizon in the moonless night. Not that the streak of white and light blue cared, the stars above-

_Damn them. Always looking down on me._

-provided all the light needed for a bit of cat and mouse. Life relied too much on sight, and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques took pleasure in pointing it out.

He halted. A cape of dust billowed around his dark form. Stray locks whipped around his angular face, but dark and hard glinted determination and death in his eyes, not a twitch as a sudden gust of wind ripped away the remnants of his dust cover. It didn't matter, no living being here had eyes nearly good enough to see him. The end was staring them flat in the face, right under their noses, and they had no idea.

Oh he was so close now, so close to sinking his claws into their hides, tearing into their flesh with his fangs, and drinking their life one red gulp at a time that his mouth began to salivate. One by one his teeth were unsheathed as a grin grew over his face. Joints, in perfect harmony, slowly bent as the King shrank to the floor, his floor. Eyes always focused on his prey in the distance with deadly accuracy. Just when his knees were about to graze the ground, back arched and lean body low to the ground, he sprang. Leaving the tiniest puff of dust in his wake as he shot straight as an arrow toward the herd.

A blast of wind like a punch to the face and a train of dust was all they felt and saw. Now gusts of wind weren't unusual, but the hurricane force that tore straight through and past their group had them all paralyzed. Scarecrows, nailed to their position, unable to even flinch. Their eyes, previously dull and unfocused, now wide and bright rotated deep in their sockets as they tried not to breathe and looked for something. Anything.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Black.

_Perfect._

Now on the other side of them, Grimmjow was practically strolling as one at a time long legs stretched out in front of his slightly hunched figure, hands shoved deep into his pockets as he watched his mindless prey begin to realize just what presence they were in. Unconsciously their bodies knew they had no chance at escape, at life, at another tomorrow so they just stood like petrified trees shaking in the wind. Except there was no wind now and their trembling only heating up his blood even further. But he wouldn't have any of their antics; there was no reward in prey that just laid their worthless selves out before him on a silver platter.

In.

Out.

Eyes never leaving the pack, he drew air in and pulled a single hand up and out of his pocket until it was raised well passed his spiked hair as he crouched slightly.

With a maniacal cackle, he rammed his fist down to the ground, eyes ablaze.

It was like a crack of lightning, they bolted. The shock of sound snapping them from their shackles, the instinct for flight flooded every vessel and cell in their bodies. The few who were lucky enough to be facing in Grimmjow's general direction saw nothing but sand one second, then a skyscraper the next as dust shot straight up towards the stars as a testament to how not even the heavens were safe from this panther.

Gimmjow exhaled, still crouched with his fist pressed at the bottom of the crater he just created. Even the ground beneath his feet was subject to his whim. Agonizingly slowly he rose and stared up at the lip of his new bowl.

_A bath fit for a King _he mused_._

He rolled his shoulder back, a reward for it's performance just now, and angled his neck to the side listening to the muffled steps of his prey as they ran farther and farther away.

_They scattered…fools._

They were indeed stupid creatures, as if splitting up would distract their pursuer and somehow increase their chances of survival. They would soon learn and see with their very own eyes the error of their ways.

Grimmjow crouched once again, legs compressing, winding up long white springs. A few strands of stray hair fell into his never wavering eyes. He breathed in sharp and quick, eyes widening in excitement, and

_Boom_

Shot. Straight. Up.

Higher than even the tower of smoke he had created. Within a fraction of a second he had located his prey; three to the left, four to the right, and six straight in front of him, all sprinting away with everything their worthless forms had. The last group had gained the most ground and now had the greatest distance from their attacker.

_Bingo._

As his momentum slowed, he brought his legs up towards his chest; another loaded spring, and kicked against the air around him as if it were solid rock. Arms pressed to his sides, legs locked, and hair whipping around his hair, a missile launched itself at the farthest group.

In this landscape there was no hiding, avoiding danger and death required distance as its only lifeline, so the life here had adapted for speed and Grimm had to give them some credit as he shot straight towards them.

_But not fast enough._

He grinned. He was gaining, their backsides becoming clearer as he neared. He could now smell the panic, fear, and adrenaline coursing through their bodies.

_Three_-He overcame the pathetic straggler of the group.

_Two_-He was past them.

_One..._Thud.

He landed directly in their path with a calculated flip, facing away and landing on his feet as always. The group, just now realizing their pursuer was no longer behind them, screeched to a halt, kicking up a cloud of dust that blew past the feline's hair. He turned his head, ever so slowly. They hardly breathed. A single drop of perspiration rolled down and off the tip of one of their noses. Just as it hit the ground with the tiniest plip, the Jeagerjaques flashed them all a deathly grin, teeth gleaming in the starlight, and vanished to only appear right in front of the far left individual. Time slowed as he grabbed its face while still moving forward, then it sped back up as he let out a snarl and flung the poor creature towards the horizon.

The now five individuals were paralyzed, one moment one of their own was here and the next replaced by death itself, one arm still outstretched towards the horizon. None knew what had just happened, only that not even distance could save them today, not that any of them had enough time to think this as the panther disappeared once again. A streak of white to the right and then there were four left, with a few footprints in the sand as the only testament to its existence. Then with a graceful twist with one foot, bringing the other up and around, Grimmjow roundhouse kicked the third individual out of existence.

_Three left, perfect._

The king desired no more and no less for his meal and instantly leapt up towards the fourth individual, legs curled up to his chest, and flipped forward so that his outstretched foot caught hold of its face and slammed it to the ground. Instantly killing it. He pushed up off the ground again into a long backwards summersault to land on the fifth individual's back and slit the creatures throat before it even saw the King jump.

_Last one_ he purred in his mind. Unfortunately though, even for Grimm, some amount of time has to pass while working through five opponents and the sixth individual had taken those few seconds since the killing spree had begun to run for it.

_Interesting._

Normally they would still be paralyzed at this point, their brains far too slow to keep up with his speed.

_Must be pure instinct._

Another grin.

_Ha_,_ doesn't even know what it's doing then. _

He brought one hand up to his mouth to lick a single drop of blood from his claws. A chill went down his spine as the taste of blood hit his extended tongue. Taking in a breath he flung the rest of the blood off with a flick of his wrist to the ground and began to stalk after the final one. His last victim, oh, he would savor this one. He would honor this one's life by bathing in its blood. Now he was sprinting, long legs extended and arms reaching for more with each step. Within moments he was back on its trail and gaining fast.

He was _five_ seconds away from reaching out, grabbing its hide with his claws, and dragging its sorry ass to the ground. _Four_ more strides until its blood would be splattered. _Three_ more breaths until it had taken its last. _Two_ more meters until he could feast. _One_ more victim to add to his collection, Grimmjow prepared to launch, tensing his two eyes-

_Wait._

_Eyes?_

He dug his feet to the ground and skidded to a halt, his own mind whirring as he realized he was no longer staring at the rump of this creature but instead it's two unblinking, electric yellow eyes that were fixed dead into his icy blue.

_The fuck is this shit?_

* * *

**And that's 1500 words right there. What's happening right now will make sense in the next chapter. Cuz after all, I did say this would be Grimm after Nnoitra knocks him out and yet here he is obviously not after he's down for the count...weird right? ;P Stay tuned to find out! **

**PS-please review~ this is my first fan fiction ever and I feel like I'm stumbling around in a dark room :'D just a few words would make my world 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Yellow. A sickly yellow, the kind you stay away from, pierced straight through Grimmjow. But it wasn't even the color of its eyes that made him freeze, eyes widening as unease swept through him, it was intelligence. There was a light, a fire that burned defiantly in its eyes. It had knowledge. Prometheus' gift had somehow ended up inside this creature, this dumb and dull thing with feet knew what it was doing, and that unnerved the panther standing not even ten feet away.

These beings weren't supposed to defy their predator, only run and hope their legs could outrun whatever chased them that day. Yet right before his own eyes, there was an exception, this abomination of prey. By just standing there, it's stupid eyes still locked onto his own, it was dishonoring, mocking, and sullying the very word "prey". Prey did not stand. Prey bolted, sprinted, jumped, and flew away from their attacker and prey certainly did not stare down the one that was about to take its worthlessly insignificant life.

_This stupid piece of shit, _he thought

_This fucking shit, this _

_Stupid_

_Fucking_

"Piece of shit!" he yelled, finishing his train of thought out loud. Infuriated that the creature before him dared to defy the King, its King, his blood boiled with rage.

To make matters worse, it didn't even blink at his outburst.

_It's looking down at me, _he snarled in his head as an angry growl escaped past his lips, _how fucking dare it?_

The king was beginning to see red. Eyes becoming slits as his vision tunneled just to the creature. His claws extended out with a snap, itching to tear into its flesh so badly it almost hurt. Lips curled up in a snarl that would curdle milk. He crouched low, danger radiating off his body in waves.

And the creature Still. Fucking. Stood. There.

Without another thought, Grimm launched himself at the creature. One arm pulled back to slash the stupid look it was giving him right off it's face.

_I'm gonna tear those fucking eyes right out. _

Like a scythe cutting down wheat for harvest, he swung his bent arm around to the creature. All of this happening faster than the normal eye could follow.

_Serves you right, fucking bastard. _

And it straight up vanished, right as the tips of his claws were about to rip its face to shreds.

The king, thrown completely off balance, stumbled forward and completely in shock at what had just happened. Eyes as big as saucers.

Nothing had ever evaded his attacks, his attacks never missed. Not once. He was too good for that, too fast. He was the King and the King never fails.

Grimmjow spun around, searching for it. He found it back where he had been standing just two seconds ago. Standing still and eyes boring straight into him.

"You're dead." he said quietly. A calm anger, deathly, enveloped him. This was no longer funny. No longer a game a cat and mouse. The idiotic thing dodged him once, there was no way in hell it would do it again.

Grimmjow stood up straight. His shoulders back, legs shoulder width apart, knees bent, head cocked slightly down, and eyes narrowed right back at this eyesore.

He took one quick breath in and launched himself again with his back foot, barreling forward and

Froze.

Red suddenly covered his vision.

It was blood. His blood. Pain. His chest hurt. He looked down and saw a thin red line extending across his upper chest.

_When the fuck…_

He was at a complete and total loss. First it dodged his attack completely and then it wounded him.

_No. Fuck no. This isn't happening. _

This couldn't happen. Nothing even happened! He saw nothing. Nothing! How did it even cut him? Nothing could touch him. He was King. What was this thin treacherous mark doing on his chest? It didn't belong here. It shouldn't even exist. Just like that thing that was standing there like it owned the place.

Without another thought he stilled. His mind focused on two words that then, impossible soft, emerged from his thin lips.

"Grind, Pantera"

With those four syllables, the world turned upside down as the wind kicked up a storm, Grimmjow as its center. Legs elongated, ears became pointed, teeth sharpened; a white exoskeleton encased his body. With a roar that sent a shockwave across the landscape, his transformation was complete. The panther was released from its cage.

He wasn't thinking anymore, there was no need to, only that thing not ten feet away needed to be gone and it needed to be gone now. By any means at his disposable he would make it so never again would he have to stare at those putrid eyes.

He vanished; flash stepped out of existence and then back in, right above the creature. Twisting with one leg up and bent back behind him, he kicked.

Again it vanished, appearing the same distance away from him as before. Before Grimmjow hit the ground, let alone could think about how the creature had avoided him yet again, he vanished as well, appearing next to it. Legs and arms outstretched in a pounce that would make any feline proud.

Again, it vanished right when he was just about to send it to death's doorstep. And again Grimmjow chased it, only to have it disappear just outside his grasp. Each time reappearing only a few yards away, staring right at him and standing completely still.

This accelerated dance lasted until Grimmjow stopped at last, gasping and panting for air. No matter how close or how fast he was it would disappear again and again. Mocking him, his crown, and his throne.

Finally catching his breath, he straightened only to gasp as pain seared down his whole right side, time slowing down with it.

_Fuck_

The intensity of the pain and the pure shock of it as well, nearly made his eyes roll back into his head.

Suddenly his body remembered to breath and air shot back into his lungs, speeding time back up. Looking down to his side, there it was. A long gash that went from his shoulder all the way straight down to his hip.

_When the fuck did that get here? _

Nothing was making sense anymore; nothing made any sense the moment the creature looked into his eyes. But Grimmjow didn't have time anymore to contemplate how he had been injured. Blood was gushing out of both his cuts now, streaming down his long and lean body and taking all of his previous rage with it. Before long he was going to find himself sprawled on the floor, already he was beginning to feel lightheaded from the loss of blood.

Grimmjow then began to trudge his way over to the creature, never once breaking eye contact and fire and determination still burned brightly in its eyes.

_Fucking disgusting_

Those eyes made him feel sick to his stomach but he still cautiously trudged closer and closer till he was in arms distance.

Breathing heavily and arms hanging by his sides, the King stared at the creature. It still hadn't moved away from him, even though he was this close.

He stifled a grin. An idea had formed.

Suddenly he lunged for it, arms out wide in an attempt to grab the stupid thing before it could vanish again.

_There's no way. There's no fucking way it can dodge at point blank. _

He was half right, for the creature didn't move a muscle as his arms rushed towards it but suddenly he felt a searing pain in his left shoulder. He had been stabbed, he knew it, it felt like a blade had just cut through his shoulder, but he wasn't going to let pain stop him this time. He was so close. Instead he continued forward, right hand forming a point, his own dagger, and shoved it straight into the creature.

…

He couldn't believe it. He stared at his hand, now deeply embedded in the creature, in complete shock. He had hit it. Finally.

_Fucking finally._

_"_I got you, ya fucker"

He grinned, and looked up into the creatures face, and stilled completely. Ice water poured down his spine as fear clutched his heart. Its face inches from his; its eyes stared deep at the Kings, as if it hadn't been stabbed. And for the first time during this fight, he could see something in its eyes besides determination.

It was pity.

His mouth dropped open in complete disbelief.

He wrenched his arm back and leapt as far as he could. He had to get distance, had to get away from that emotional thing.

His heart was pounding incredibly loud in his ears, his body's way of screaming at him to get away. Chest heaving, he looked again at the creature and again it was still looking at him with pity.

_With damn contempt_

**Actually wrote this a while ago and never posted it but I want to come back to writing this story so here's 1500 more words of more confusion that will make sense in at most two chapters I promise. It appears my brain will only write 1500 semi-eloquent words at a time so my apologies for the jerkiness between chapters.**

**Also any words or even complete sentences from yall are always appreciated, even though theres not much to review yet, a simple hello always works for me. **


End file.
